Where To Now?
by blaackmagiic
Summary: This is a Dotty OneShot set after the end of The Fast and the Furious, after the heist and when the team re-group after finding out Brian was a cop. I wanted a conversation between Dom and Letty before she ran with Leon, so this is the team deciding very quickly what they're gonna do.


_Hello pretty people who've taken the time to read my work! I'm Katie and this is my first time submitting and my first try at writing fanfiction. I read so much of it and I want to become a writer one day so it baffles me that it's taken me this long to come away from fiction and try fanfiction._

 _So as you can probably tell, I'm gonna start off with my current obsession, a bit of Dotty. This oneshot is set after the end of The Fast and the Furious, after the heist and when the team re-group after finding out Brian was a cop. I wanted a conversation between Dom and Letty before she ran with Leon, so this is the team deciding very quickly what they're gonna do. I apologise for any mistakes and I will love you forever for any feedback. Enjoy! Xx_

The journey back to 1327 was a blur for Leticia Ortiz. As her team, her family, the most important people in her life, spoke loudly over each other for the full thirty minute drive. With her back pressed awkwardly to the side window, her legs pulled up on the backseat between herself and her best friend, Mia Toretto, the Latina was silent.

She would like to say she had listened to the panic tones of the guys as they talked through the plan, but as the words 'He's a cop' left Dom's lips, she closed off.

It was like hearing it all from under water.

She squeezed her eyes together; the image of her car flipping only moments ago rang through her brain as she was hit with the pain once again. She felt the drying blood on her eyebrow and below her lip, her head span randomly like a wave to go along with the random waves of nausea that occurred in the pit of her stomach. A shooting pain rang through her hip whenever she shuffled in her seat; it had taken her five minutes to find the only position to ease it. This was what led her to be pressed sideways on the backseat with no seatbelt; a brave move considering Leon was driving erratically to match everyone's emotions.

The long drive seemed to flash by instantly for Letty, because when she had re-opened her eyes, they were pulling up to the house, Leon helping Mia out of her back seat hurriedly.

It seemed they already had their orders.

Letty's gaze fell to the front seat directly in front of her, where Dom sat motionless. The younger girl pressed her palm to her forehead before throwing her legs off the seat and finally sitting forward.

"Dom," her voiced was somewhere between barely audible and a raspy whisper.

He didn't move. And she couldn't bring herself to speak again.

"I'm so sorry," he broke his silence. "Shit!" he spoke with sudden volume, causing the young Latina to jump very faintly.

"Dom," she repeated calmly, but the muscly, older man moved to get out of the car. Her eyes followed him but she didn't move. Not until he was at the door, pulling it open for her and leaning in to clasp a warming hand on her skin. She sighed softly, a sense of relief speaking from it, causing a vague questioning look from Dom. He gripped her arm gently, supporting her as she found her feet and adrenalin, moving to stand up. She leant some weight on him which he took without question.

Mia Toretto stood with her back against the fridge, biting down on her nails in nervous anticipation, as Leon moved past her and out of the back door with bags in hand, throwing them in the trunk of his car. Mia's gaze found her older brother as soon as he had entered the house, the banged up Latina at his side. Finding herself, Mia moved to pull something out of a kitchen cupboard as Dom guided Letty to a seat at the kitchen table.

She winced but was grateful to be sitting again, the pain in her hip reminding her it hadn't gone anywhere.

Mia rushed to her brother's side, bending down and inspecting Letty's injuries with the eyes of a professional nurse, despite the fact she was still in her studying period.

Dom took a step back, rubbing his palms on his head and letting gout a breath he felt as though he had forgotten to take since…

Letty's eyes didn't leave him, not once. She prayed he wouldn't leave the room so that she wouldn't have to. But he couldn't meet her gaze. He had tried to as he helped her out of the car, but it was just a confirmation to him, that he couldn't.

"All set, bro," Leon stated, catching Dom's attention as he re-entered the kitchen. Dom gave a short, firm nod before his eyes found the ground once again. This was all it took to snap Letty back to the harsh reality they had found themselves in. She finally took in the conversation she had partially ignored between the two boys in the car, and she didn't like it. Shaking her head furiously, causing Mia to move away from the cut on the Latina's eyebrow.

"No," She stated and then all eyes were on her, even Dom's. Dom's eyes that were full of hurt and guilt and adoration for the girl's inevitable persistence for the plan. "I'm not going, I can't."

"Let," Mia began, but with another shake of her head, Letty's eyes on Dom gave him a firm yet pleading look. He sucked in a breath and finally spoke.

"Mi," he mumbled as his sister turned to face him, but Leon had caught on to the guy's wish instantly.

"Come on, Mia," he spoke softly, swooping in and taking the younger Toretto's arm as they both reluctantly left the room and headed out to the car.

The room filled with a deafening silence. It took minutes for Dom to finally move as took the seat opposite Letty, his eyes now never leaving her.

"Let, I gotta find Jesse," he stated. She knew that, of course she knew that, of course she knew she was being selfish. But she also knew that if she got in the car with Leon like they had planned, her chances of seeing Dom again were slim as hell. Unable to sit still, Dom moved from her chair and circled the table to her side. His hands found hers which were clenched together in her lap, his fingertips trailing over the soft skin of her wrists and slowing moving up her forearm comfortingly without any comfort actually leaving his actions. "We don't have time, baby," he whispered.

"Dom," her voice broke and with his presence and the comfort of knowing there was no one else around to know, Letty allowed a tear to fall from her eyes. She was scared, he knew it. And you didn't need to be Dominic Toretto to know that, in that moment. His eyes fell closed at the sight of the girl he hopelessly loved beginning to cry. He leant forward; their forehead's coming gently into contact.

"I love you," he breathed and then heard her own breath get stuck in her throat before she took another gasp of air. "I love you, Letty," he repeated in an extremely soft voice. "I can't let anything happen to you."

"Something's already happened, Dom," she pressed. There was no hatred of resentment in her tone, but he felt as though he deserved it. After all, it was his idea for these heists; it was him who had allowed her to run along with them. Even though anybody who knew her knew that a determined Letty was one you couldn't argue with and come out at the other end either alive or with a win. "If you stay…"

She didn't have to finish her sentence; he knew.

"I can't leave him, Let. If Tran finds him before I do…"

Again, he didn't have to finish the sentence. The girl let out a sigh, her lungs beginning to burn with the threat of a flood of tears accompanied by erratic sobs wanting to take over. Dome moved his hands from her arms and found her cheeks, them settling into his palms with the perfect fit. He felt her relax only faintly as he moved her face to his, locking their lips in a desperate kiss. He tasted the saltiness of her tears mixed with the blood from her lip, but he didn't care. How could he when underneath that was that sweet taste he had become all too familiar with. So familiar with it, but he had taken it for granted immensely.

"Yo, man, we gotta go," Leon's deep voice broke the two apart as they eyes fell to him by the back door. Dom's arms gripped the young Latina's once again, supporting her as she found her feet. The two made their way outside to where Leon and Mia were hugging next to Leon's car.

Letty didn't need to see the girl's face to know it was even damper than her own. Mia didn't have the determination to hide her emotions the way Letty did, so the reddened cheeks and bloodshot eyes were a surprise as Mia left Leon's embrace and let her arms fling around Letty's neck. It took everything she had not to match the girl's state and let the sobs fall from her lips.

Letty was very aware of Dom's palm pressed to her lower back in way of supporting her bruised body as Mia forced a embrace on her, not she would ever turn the girl away in that moment. Letty clung onto Mia's waist as tightly as she could.

Letty noted a look from Leon in Dom's direction; she couldn't quite make out what he meant until Dom spoke up gently.

"Mi."

Mia reluctantly pulled away, but couldn't bare eye contact. Her hand came up to her mouth to stifle sobs before the girl hurriedly made her way inside. Letty turned to let her gaze follow her sadly before the warm hand left her back and was clasping Leon's.

Letty pulled in frustration on the hem of her black tank top as the two men hugged painfully quickly before Leon ducked into the front seat of his car.

Dom was back in front of her with one long stride as he gathered her up in his arms that enclosed her in a hug full of warmth and desperate need.

She couldn't do it any longer; a sob left her lips and as soon as it had, multiple tears escaped her eyes in time with it. Dom only held on tighter at the noise.

"I love you," the girl choked out as quietly as she can.

"I love you."

Multiple chaste kisses were shared between them before Dom gave her the faintest nudge towards the passenger's door of Leon's care. Letty raked her hands down her cheeks to remove any wetness and took in a shaky breath to regain herself before her friend saw. She forced herself with whatever strength she could find to climb into the car, subconsciously locking the door as she did at a helpless attempt to show her there was no getting back out, there was no looking back. She barely had time to blink before the car was pulling out of the driveway and leaving markings on the road.

Letty slumped into the seat, her arms round her stomach in pain. She couldn't decipher whether it was from the accident or from the sharp pain exploding from her chest throughout the rest of her body. A hand fell to her knee, but she couldn't look over to the driver's seat where Leon sat.

"You good, girl," it wasn't a question, and Letty wouldn't have answered it anyway. If it was a question, it was a pretty stupid one of Leon's part. "It's okay."

And his words were all she needed to let the train of tears silently leave her eyes once again.


End file.
